Boyfriend
by Eun-kyung Kim
Summary: "I COULD BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Donghae bernyanyi (berteriak lebih tepatnya) dari dalam kamarnya. "Dia..." Hyukjae menatap pintu kamar Donghae. "Dia sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya, kau tahu? Dengarkan saja lagunya," ujar Donghwa. / EunHae ff / YAOI / Happy EunHae Day! / RnR?


**Eun-kyung Kim **present..

**.**

**BOYFRIEND**

**EunHae/HyukHae **Fanfiction

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC**

**Inspiration : Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

**Genre : Drama, Humor/?, Romance/?**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! :)**

**.**

**Story's Start!**

* * *

Donghae's POV

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika seseorang membangunkanmu dengan paksa saat ia tertidur dengan lelapnya? Bahkan kau baru tidur jam lima subuh tadi?"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi wajah yang berlebihan. "Itu tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku akan menendangnya keluar dari kamarku detik itu juga!" ujarnya dengan berapi-api.

Masih dengan wajah datar, aku mendengus keras. "Perlukah aku menendangmu keluar dari kamarku detik ini juga?"

Kulihat ia memasang wajah bingung dan bergumam, "Huh?"

"Kau membangunkanku dengan brutal pagi buta begini! Apa masalahmu, hah?!" seruku padanya sambil menyambitkan bantalku dengan sepenuh hati pada wajah (_coret)_tampan_(coret)_nya.

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya berubah kesal. Ia merebut bantal yang kugunakan untuk menyambitnya, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tak punya masalah! Kau yang bermasalah! Dan ini sudah jam satu siang, ikan bodoh!" umpatnya sambil membalas dendam (menyambitkan bantal itu ke wajahku), walau tak sekeras sambitanku.

Aku mengusap wajahku pelan sebelum menatapnya dengan bingung. Hyukjae mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dinding, lebih tepatnya jam dinding yang menggantung, dengan gestur yang sangat berlebihan.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam itu sebelum kembali menatap Hyukjae. Ya, sudah jam satu. Aku terdiam.

"Jam berapa, Donghae-_ya_?" tanyanya dengan lembut yang malah terdengar mengerikan.

"Satu," jawabku ragu.

"Kau mau menendangku keluar dari kamarmu?" Hyukjae kembali bertanya, masih dengan nada yang sama dan sekarang ditambah satu senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Tidak jadi," jawabku cepat sambil kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Donghae-_ya_!" panggilnya sambil menarik selimutku. "Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu! Bangun!"

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menyibak selimut dan bangun. Kembali duduk menghadapnya. "Kau menakutkan, tahu!"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas dan merangkulku tiba-tiba (lebih tepatnya memiting leherku). "Kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan antusias. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Lalu… kau mau tahu?" tanyanya sekali lagi, masih dengan keantusiasan yang sama.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Pokoknya kau harus mendengarnya."

"Apa?" tanyaku heran melihat wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Aku… sudah… resmi… dengan… Jieun!"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapannya yang diputus-putus. Kutatap wajahnya, "Kau… sudah resmi pacaran dengan Jieun?" ulangku. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ck, hanya itu. Kau berpacaran dengan Jieun," gumam Donghae. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum teriakan menggelegarku terdengar.

"APA?! JIEUN?!"

* * *

Author's POV

.

Donghae duduk termenung di kursinya. Ia menghela nafas sesekali dengan wajah murung. Matahari yang bersinar cerah dengan wajahnya yang mendung. Sangat kontras.

"Kau sangat cantik, Jieun-_ah_."

"_Oppa_~"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya mendengar suara-suara manis yang malah terdengar mengesalkan di telinganya. Kini wajahnya benar-benar muram.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya datar kala melihat Hyukjae dan Jieun yang mulai bermesraan di kelas. Bahkan Jieun yang tadinya duduk di deretan depan pindah ke deretan lima, bersebelahan dengan Hyukjae.

Dan telinganya benar-benar terasa panas ketika mendengar rayuan (menurutnya bualan) Hyukjae pada Jieun. Terlebih pada perutnya yang bergejolak ketika mendengar suara manja Jieun. Ia benar-benar berhasrat untuk muntah.

"Aah~ Bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain? Telingaku benar-benar panas mendengarnya," gerutu Donghae sambil mengusap telinganya kasar.

"Kalau telingamu panas mendengarnya, jangan didengar," sahut Hyukjae. Donghae melirik sinis Hyukjae dari tempatnya.

"Jangan didengar? Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya! Kau duduk sangat dekat, bahkan tepat di sebelahku!" sungut Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi ke tempat lain," balas Hyukjae santai. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya sebelum berdiri dan menyambar tasnya untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"_Oppa_, kau jangan begitu. Donghae _Oppa_ juga sahabatmu, kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya iri karena belum punya kekasih, Eun-_ah_," jawab Hyukjae santai.

**...**

"Ah, pasti sakit hati, ya?"

Donghae menoleh dengan wajah kesal ketika melihat teman sekelasnya, sebut saja Siwon, meledeknya dengan wajah yang benar-benar ingin diberi bogem mentah olehnya.

"Diam kau. Aku tahu bahkan kau lebih sakit hati ketika melihat Kibum sedang berdekatan dengan Heechul _Hyung_," balas Donghae membuat Siwon terdiam dengan wajah tidak mengenakkan.

Donghae menghela nafas kasar, _Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada monyet buruk rupa seperti Hyukjae, sih?!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Iya, Donghae mencintai Hyukjae. Iya, Hyukjae yang itu, yang kemarin dengan bahagianya mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sudah resmi jadi kekasih Jieun. Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

"Lalu…"

Donghae menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar Siwon berucap. "Apa?"

"Lalu, setelah dia punya kekasih, kau masih mempertahankan rasamu padanya?" tanya Siwon dengan lebih jelas.

Donghae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan teman sekelasnya yang terkenal di penjuru sekolah karena wajahnya yang terlalu tampan itu. Memilih mengedikkan bahu tak tahu setelah sekian lama berpikir.

* * *

"_Eomma_, aku pulang!"

Donghae melepas sepatunya dengan agak serampangan. Ia mendapati ibunya yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Dipeluknya dari belakang dan diciumnya pipi sang ibu.

"Ah, Hae. Bagaimana harimu?"

Donghae menaikkan bibir bawahnya, "Seperti biasa, _Eomma_. Tidak bagus," jawabnya sambil melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Donghae melepaskan tasnya dengan cepat. Meletakkannya pada meja belajar dan beralih melepas jas sekolahnya. Menggantungkan jas itu pada gantungan yang tersedia.

Dibukanya lemari pakaian dan memilih mana yang cocok dipakainya saat ini. Tak lama setelah berganti pakaian, Donghae melompat ke ranjangnya. Mengambil sebuah boneka nemo berukuran sedang dan memeluknya.

"Nemo-_ya_! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Hyukjae jelek itu sudah punya kekasih.."

Donghae memulai pekerjaan rutinnya, menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada boneka nemo kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin merusak hubungan orang, kan? Atau aku harus menunggu sampai mereka berdua putus? Tapi kalau mereka lanjut sampai ke pernikahan bagaimana?" Donghae terus memberondong benda mati itu dengan pertanyaan sambil memainkan sirip nemonya.

Donghae memukul wajah nemonya, "Ya! Jawab aku, Nemo-_ya_!" serunya sambil meremas sang nemo. Ia menghela nafas setelah menyadari perbuatan anehnya.

"Aku mulai gila," gumamnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Menit-menit berlalu, Donghae hanya diam memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Atau aku menyerah saja, ya?" monolognya tiba-tiba. "Tapi… ah! Entahlah!" serunya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Donghae kembali diam selama beberapa saat sebelum bangun dan mengambil _ipod_ serta _headphone_ di meja belajarnya. Menyambungkan keduanya dan memasang _headphone_ di kepalanya.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memilih lagu dengan acak, setelah itu memejamkan matanya.

**Hey, hey! You, you!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membuka matanya ketika mendengar lirik lagu tersebut. Diangkat _ipod_nya.

_Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend_

Tersenyum tanpa sadar. Lagu itu… entah kenapa terasa pas dengan hatinya sekarang. Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi setiap liriknya (walaupun ia tak tahu betul apa artinya).

Baru setengah lagu ia dengarkan, seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan sangat keras. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sang kakak, Donghwa, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Donghae bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melingkarkan _headphone_nya di leher setelah sebelumnya mem_pause_ lagunya. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa, sih, _Hyung_?"

"Kau… kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri, kan? Terjun dari atap rumah atau menyayat nadimu, misalnya. Tidak, kan?!"

Donghae menatap Donghwa aneh, "_Hyung_, kau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gila begini?" tanyanya membuat Donghwa mendengus pelan.

"Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu, Donghae-_ya_! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Hyukjae sudah punya kekasih, hah?! Kau… hatimu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Donghwa yang terasa lebih heboh daripada ketika sang _Eomma_ bergosip dengan _Ahjumma-ahjumma_ lain.

"Hatiku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Tapi kurasa otakmu bermasalah," ujar Donghae dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat. Kali ini giliran Donghwa yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau ini sebenarnya mencintai Hyukjae atau tidak, sih?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Donghae dengan penuh penekanan. Ia melepas _headphone_ yang masih melingkar di lehernya dan mendorong-dorong Donghwa agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sudah, keluar sana! Aku tak mau diganggu siapapun!"

* * *

_[ 2 weeks later ]_

"Aku berangkat _Eomma_! _Annyeong_!"

Donghae berseru dari luar rumah setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. Dapat ia dengar sang ibu balas berseru padanya agar berhati-hati.

Ia mengambil _ipod_ dan _headphone_nya yang ia letakkan di sampingnya dan berjalan menuju sepedanya. Naik dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi sekolah menggunakan bus. Jadi, ia memilih mengulur waktu dengan naik sepeda. Hitung-hitung olahraga.

Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama pada lagu yang diputarnya dari _ipod_. Tersenyum sambil sesekali memandang ke sekeliling.

Tapi senyumnya hilang begitu saja saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang tengah berjalan di persimpangan jalan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tidak melihat Hyukjae.

"Donghae-_ya_.."

Hyukjae memanggil Donghae tepat saat Donghae berada di dekatnya. Atas panggilan itu, Donghae mempercepat kayuhannya dan berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan dari Hyukjae.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyukjae… hubungannya dengan Donghae semakin memburuk. Mereka jarang bersapa. Bahkan ketika bertatap muka tak ada senyum yang terulas (itu hanya untuk Donghae, Hyukjae kadang masih tersenyum padanya).

Donghae juga sudah semakin terbiasa dengan kemesraan yang dibuat Hyukjae juga Jieun. Bukannya sudah tak mencintai Hyukjae lagi, ia malah masih sepenuhnya mencintai _namja_ monyet itu. Tapi… entahlah. Ia hanya sedang ingin mengabaikan Hyukjae. Kekanakan, kan?

"Padahal aku hanya ingin curhat kalau aku sedang ada masalah dengan Jieun. Rasa irinya benar-benar berlebihan," gumam Hyukjae dan menghela nafasnya.

**...**

"Donghae-_ya_?"

Donghae menoleh mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya. Ia hanya menaikkan dagunya untuk merespon panggilan Hyukjae.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin curhat padamu," ujar Hyukjae.

"Tinggal curhat saja. Apa repotnya?"

"Kau mau mendengarku tidak?"

Donghae menoleh menatap Hyukjae sebentar, "Iya, iya.." jawabnya dengan agak malas.

"Aku ada masalah dengan Jieun," Hyukjae memulai curhatannya. Donghae kembali menoleh dengan cepat kearah Hyukjae dan menatapnya ragu.

"Sungguh? Kalian terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Donghae tak percaya. Walau sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menjerit senang. _Putus saja kalian!_

"Tidak, Donghae-_ya_! Dia sedang marah padaku," ujar Hyukjae sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Ya sudah. Tinggal tunggu saja," balas Donghae dengan santai, membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tunggu apanya?"

"Tunggu kau diputuskan oleh Jieun, lah!"

"Apa?!" Hyukjae berseru tak terima. "Yah! Yang benar saja. Aish, dasar ikan bodoh!" kesalnya sambil mencubit pipi Donghae.

"Lepas, monyet!" seru Donghae sambil memukul-mukul tangan Hyukjae sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan cubitannya.

"Rasakan!"

Donghae mengusap pipinya yang memerah dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Sakit tahu! Monyet jelek!"

Hyukjae mendengus mendengarnya. "Berhenti memanggilku monyet! Dan… sepertinya kau ingin sekali kalau aku putus dengan Jieun," tukasnya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku 'ikan bodoh'! Dan… kalau iya memang kenapa?" Donghae berucap dengan sinis. Namun ia buru-buru merutuk dalam hatinya setelah itu. _Bisa-bisanya aku keceplosan?!_

"Apa? Kau—"

"T-tidak! M-maksudku… maksudku…" Donghae segera memotong ucapan Hyukjae dengan terbata. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Jadi kau ingin aku jadi sepertimu begitu? Tidak laku?" protes Hyukjae membuat Donghae membatu setelahnya. Ia menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau… kukira kau akan sadar! Ah, benar-benar tidak peka!"

"Maksudmu?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Donghae menghela nafas kasar dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pergi keluar kelas. "Ya! Kau mau kemana? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Bukan urusanmu dan pikirkan saja sendiri!"

* * *

_[ a few days later ]_

Hari ini sekolah libur. Jadi, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk benar-benar bersantai dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia menghela nafas ketika kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu melintas dipikirannya. Mengingatnya hanya membuat wajahnya semakin muram.

"Pergi ke rumah Donghae saja," gumamnya sambil bangkit dan keluar rumah menuju rumah Donghae yang hanya berjarak empat rumah dari rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Donghae, ia menyenandungkan beberapa lagu kesukaannya dan sesekali tersenyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

**...**

"_Hyung_, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kekasihmu memutuskanmu di depan warga sekolah yang menyaksikan setiap adegan saat kau diputuskan, dan pada akhirnya ditertawakan keras-keras?"

Setelah sampai di rumah Donghae, ternyata yang dicari sedang pergi entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan ibu dan kakaknya saja di rumah. Jadilah Hyukjae menceritakan apa yang dialaminya kepada Donghwa.

"Oh, itu sangat menyakitkan dan memalukan. Jadi, kau diputuskan oleh pacarmu, begitu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dengan wajah muram. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Donghwa yang berubah menjadi bahagia.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah putus dengannya. Berarti harapanku terkabul," ujar Donghwa santai membuat Hyukjae mengernyit tak suka.

"Maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae. "Aish, kau sama saja dengan Donghae. Ingin aku putus dari Jieun," lanjutnya dengan wajah kesal.

Donghwa tak menghiraukan perkataan Hyukjae. "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika diputuskan oleh Jieun? Sakit hati?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah. Saat itu aku hanya merasa malu. Sakit hati… tidak juga," jawab Hyukjae membuat Donghwa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Berarti kau tidak mencintai Jieun. Iya, kan?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Biasanya seorang lelaki yang diputuskan oleh kekasihnya pasti akan uring-uringan dan jadi mellow sepanjang hari. Tapi wajahmu hanya muram dan malah tidak sakit hati sama sekali ketika diputuskan Jieun. Jadi, kusimpulkan bahwa kau tidak mencintai Jieun. Apa itu salah?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghwa yang berkata panjang lebar beberapa detik yang lalu dan setelahnya berpikir. "Entahlah," ucap Hyukjae cepat setelah lama berpikir. Donghwa berdecak mendengarnya.

"Daripada itu, _Hyung_, aku masih bingung dengan perkataanmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kenapa, sih, kau dan Donghae ingin aku putus dengan Jieun?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Memang Donghae mengatakannya bagaimana?"

"Ya begitulah. Intinya dia ingin aku putus dengan Jieun. Kalian kenapa, sih?"

Donghwa mendengus dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Donghae butuh kesabaran ekstra jika berhadapan denganmu," gumamnya. "Kau… dasar tidak peka."

"Nah! Donghae juga mengatakan itu kepadaku! Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Dia mengatakan seperti itu kepadamu dan kau belum juga sadar? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," ujar Donghwa sambil menatap Hyukjae datar.

"_Hyung_, lebih baik katakan sejelas-jelasnya padaku. Jangan berbe—"

"Donghae itu mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae!" Donghwa berujar dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh setelahnya.

* * *

Dan hari-hari berikutnya dilalui Hyukjae dengan perasaan yang… entahlah. Dia juga tak bisa mengartikan apa perasaan itu. Yang jelas ia masih terus memikirkan perkataan Donghwa.

_Donghae mencintaiku? Tapi apa benar?_

Hampir dua minggu ini, pertanyaan itu terus melintas di benaknya. Membuatnya semakin bingung dan bingung. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan suatu hal.

**...**

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu didepannya beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang.

"Ada apa?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Aku ada urusan dengan Donghae," jawabnya singkat pada Donghwa.

"Kau sudah membuat janji dengannya?" tanya Donghwa yang cukup membuat Hyukjae jengah.

"_Hyung_, kaukira ini perusahaan besar? Sudahlah. Bisakah kau mempersilahkanku masuk dan bertemu dengan Donghae?"

Donghwa menatap Hyukjae beberapa saat sebelum menggeser tubuhnya, "Silahkan masuk," ujarnya singkat.

Baru beberapa langkah masuk ke rumah Donghae, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Lagu yang disetel dengan _volume_ keras yang ditambah dengan _speaker_ memasuki gendang telinga Hyukjae. Ia menoleh kearah Donghwa.

"Itu Donghae?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Donghwa.

**Yeongweonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo**

**Yeojeonhi geunyeoro kkae-eonado**

**Dashineun kkumkkuji anhgireul baraedo**

**Oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deul suga isseo**

Hyukjae meringis mendengar nada-nada tinggi dalam lagu itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ia memandang Donghwa yang bahkan sudah menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Hyung_," panggil Hyukjae.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Donghae sudah tahu kalau aku putus dari Jieun?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sedikit keras.

"Bukankan dia sudah tahu saat di sekolahmu?" Donghwa balik bertanya dengan suara yang sama keras dengan Hyukjae.

"Hah? Bukannya saat itu dia sedang sakit?"

Donghwa terdiam sesaat, "Oh iya! Berarti dia belum tahu kalau kau sudah putus dari Jieun!" suaranya semakin keras, mengingat Donghae yang tiba-tiba menaikkan _volume_, _treble_, dan _bass_ di _speaker_.

"Kau tak bicara padanya, _Hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghwa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba lagu In My Dream tadi berhenti. Dan lagu lain terputar setelahnya.

**Hey, hey! You, you!**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey! You, you!**

"_I COULD BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!_" Donghae bernyanyi (mungkin berteriak lebih tepat) dengan mengganti lirik dari lagu yang asli.

"Dia…" Hyukjae menatap pintu kamar Donghae.

"Dia sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya, kau tahu? Dengarkan saja lagunya," ujar Donghwa.

**Hey, hey! You, you!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way!**

**No, it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey! You, you!**

"I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Lagi, Donghae berteriak membuat Donghwa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Hyukjae terlihat terdiam dan mencoba mengartikan lagu itu dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang kelewat pas-pasan.

"Jadi… dia benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Donghwa menoleh kearah Hyukjae dan menjitaknya kuat-kuat, "Kau tak percaya pada omonganku?!" kesalnya pada Hyukjae yang tengah meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban.

"Bukannya begitu, _Hyung_.."

"Sudahlah. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Donghwa yang mendapat anggukan dari Hyukjae. "Ayo," ajaknya menuju kamar Donghae.

Donghwa mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae dan memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Sementara lagu itu masih terdengar, Donghwa sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ia mulai menggedor pintu kamar Donghae yang terkunci dengan keras bahkan menendang pintu itu. "DONGHAE-_YA_!" teriaknya keras.

Dan barulah beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar Donghae terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang dengan wajah datar dan rambut acak-acakan. "Apa sih, _Hyung_? Mengganggu saja!" kesalnya.

Donghwa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala sang adik tercinta sekuat tenaga. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menjitak kepala Donghae pelan dan mencubit pipinya.

"Ada tamu untukmu. Kau tak mau menyambutnya?" tanya Donghwa sambil melirik Hyukjae disebelahnya. Donghae menoleh dan membulatkan matanya.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away, I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time, again and again**

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Donghae garang. Hyukjae menghela nafas dan membalikkan badan Donghae, lalu mendorongnya kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Pinjam Donghae sebentar," ujar Hyukjae pada Donghwa sebelum pintu kamar Donghae tertutup.

'**Cause she's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talkin' about**

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia malah mem_pause_ lagu yang dinyanyikan Avril Lavigne itu, membuat ruangan yang dipenuhi suara itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Ish! Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Namun lagi-lagi Hyukjae tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae. Ia malah duduk di tepi ranjang Donghae dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"Kau begitu menyukai lagu ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan kertas berisi lirik lagu Girlfriend yang beberapa saat lalu baru terdengar itu.

"_Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend_," gumam Hyukjae membaca liriknya.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae!" panggil Donghae. Hyukjae mendongak dan menatap Donghae.

"Ada apa, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae mendengus, "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya kesal. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal Donghae yang menurutnya begitu lucu.

"Aku kesini untuk memperjelas sesuatu," jawab Hyukjae santai sambil terus memperhatikan kertas yang masih dipegangnya.

"Memperjelas apa?"

Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Maaf, ya.."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Donghae pelan.

"Untuk aku yang tidak pernah peka dan tidak pernah sadar," jawab Hyukjae membuat Donghae terdiam sebelum menjadi gugup secara tiba-tiba.

"M-maksudmu apa, sih?" tanya Donghae sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Donghae. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Donghae.

"_Hey, hey! You, you! I don't have a girlfriend_," Hyukjae menyanyikan lagu Avril dengan mengganti liriknya. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah putus dari Jieun. Lumayan lama," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan tangkupannya pada pipi Donghae.

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Aku tak percaya," tukasnya membuat Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu sebuah fakta," ujar Hyukjae. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"_No way, no way! I think I need a new one_," nyanyinya lagi masih dengan lirik yang diubah sedikit. Donghae menatapnya bingung selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin ini terlalu cepat sejak aku putus dengan Jieun. Dan parahnya lagi, mungkin setelah ini aku akan dicap sebagai _playboy_," tukasnya membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Hyukjae meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Donghae. "Bisakah kau diam dulu?" tanyanya. Ia tertawa pelan ketika Donghae menepis jarinya agak kasar namun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Hey, hey! You, you! I don't have a girlfriend. No way, no way! I think I need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you!_—"

Hyukjae menghentikan nyanyiannya sebentar dan beralih menggenggam tangan Donghae. "_—Will you be my boyfriend?_"

Dan kalimat itu membuat Donghae membatu seketika. Hyukjae kembali tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah terkejut Donghae yang lucu.

"Jadi…?"

Donghae segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menghempaskan tangan Hyukjae yang menggenggam tangannya dengan keras. Hyukjae cukup terkejut karena hal itu.

_Jadi aku ditolak?_ Hyukjae bertanya dalam hatinya. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap Donghae sebentar.

"Bodoh!" Donghae berseru sambil memukul bahu Hyukjae dengan keras. "Seharusnya kau katakan itu dari dulu!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Hyukjae memasang wajah kaget (menjurus ke bodoh) setelah mencerna ucapan Donghae barusan. "Jadi kau…"

"_I will, _Hyukjae_ babo_!"

**.**

**Finish!**

* * *

Saya tahu ini aneh :) Saya cuma mau merayakan anniversary otp dengan fict ini :)_  
_

.

Happy 7th Anniversary!^^

Happy EunHae Day :)

.

Emm, mind to review? :)


End file.
